


Сокровище

by Vongue



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/M, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Рейтинг</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Жанр</b>: ПВП<br/><b>Предупреждение</b>: наручники, дилдо, раскладка в пейринге написана правильно<br/><b>Саммари</b>: Сара знает, как сделать ее мальчику хорошо</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Сокровище

Один из талантов Кэффри, которым восхищается Сара – его умение держать лицо. В глазах живой интерес, уголки губ приподняты в обещании улыбки, которая может случиться, а может и нет; с таким выражением Нил смотрел со скамьи подсудимых, когда Сара давала показания против него, с таким же смотрит сейчас на наручники, покачивающиеся на ее пальце. Оно всегда одинаковое, выражение лица, когда Нил скрывает эмоции. Металл тускло поблескивает, бровь Нила едва заметно ползет вверх. Сара ожидает вопроса, подначки – беззлобной или не очень, а вместо этого получает беззаботное:

– Ладно.

– Ты даже не выслушал предложение.

– Я догадливый, – беспечно пожимает плечами Нил. – А риск – мое второе имя.

Талантов, которые восхищают Сару, у Нила больше, чем она готова признать.

– Второе значит? Ник, Стив и двадцать других псевдонимов уже не в почете?

– Не мелочись.

Серебристые браслеты глухо клацают об стол, рядом приземляется сумочка. Боковым зрением Сара ловит заинтересованный взгляд и нарочито расслабленную позу – голова чуть склонена, руки в карманах. Сара водружает звезду вечера рядом с наручниками и быстро оборачивается, не заботясь о грации: очень уж хочется увидеть реакцию Нила, когда он поймет, на что так щедро подписался.

Глаза его и вправду слегка округляются при виде искусственного члена, торчащего нелепой статуэткой в центре стола. А затем Нил быстро облизывается и у Сары коротко перехватывает дыхание. Ох ты ж черт, она не ошиблась. Проницательность и раньше входила в список ее сильных сторон, но... черт! Неловко перед самой собой: Сара рассчитывала на сопротивление, заранее выстроила в голове линию нападения, шантажа, и даже подготовила пару уступок для компромисса. Вместо этого Нил покорно подставляет запястья.

Она, возможно, не открытая книга, но от мошенника, привыкшего расчерчивать план до мелочей, крайне сложно что-либо утаить. Нил прекрасно понимает, чего она ожидала и специально делает наоборот. 

Сара ловит его за галстук и притягивает вплотную. Жадные пальцы тут же ложатся на талию, спускаются к ягодицам. Нил прихватывает губами кожу на шее – чуть щекотно и до дрожи приятно. Он так знакомо настойчив, уверен в себе и расслаблен, будто на столе у него не возвышается здоровый фаллоимитатор. Или это как минимум в порядке вещей.

– Ты блефуешь, – Сара упирается ладонями в грудь Нила и впивается в его лицо взглядом.

Если бы блеф Нила Кэффри можно было легко распознать.

– Проверь.

– О, не дразни меня. – Сара расстегивает несколько пуговиц и нетерпеливо ныряет ладонями в открывшийся вырез.

– Может, мне хочется, – шепчет ей Нил на ухо.

– Дразнить меня? – зачем-то тоже шепчет Сара в ответ. – Или этого? – кивает в сторону стола.

Нил лишь хитро улыбается, сочась самодовольством.

Каким бы тонким и легким он не казался, сдвинуть его с места Саре не под силу. Но Нил слушается малейших прикосновений, взглядов, и, похоже, даже мыслей. По пути к кровати он теряет рубашку, брюки, ботинки, и приземляется спиной на матрас в галстуке и трусах. Хочется напялить на него шляпу для полноты картины. Нил тянется распустить узел на шее, но Сара перехватывает его запястье, ловко защелкивая на нем браслет.

– Оставь.

Сара заводит руки Нила за голову, продевает второй наручник через прутья изголовья кровати, и застегивает на второй руке. Идея – фантазия, одержимость – воплощается в реальность, и Сара предлагает щедро, тщетно пытаясь сдержать улыбку:

– Хочешь стоп-слово?

Нил мотает головой, хотя самоуверенности в его глазах сильно поубавилось: слишком мало у него свободы, чтобы добровольно от нее отказываться. А даже если он ежедневно и взламывает по дюжине замков вместо зарядки, сейчас из оков не выбраться. Если только он не научился расстегивать наручники силой мысли. 

– Как знаешь.

Сара возвращается за игрушкой, прихватывает по дороге небольшой тюбик из сумки и нетерпеливо стряхивает с себя платье, прежде чем опуститься на кровать рядом с Нилом. Ощущение власти пьянит, и несколько минут Сара беззастенчиво разглядывает совершенное тело, трогает губы, соски, поджатый живот. Ведет резиновым членом по груди Нила, прижимает плашмя к промежности, трет мошонку сквозь ткань. Нил следит с интересом, не пытаясь сопротивляться, наоборот – послушно раздвигает колени, облегчая доступ. Только когда Сара начинает медленно тянуть его трусы вниз, Нил приподнимает бедра и спрашивает:

– Ты же не сделаешь мне больно? 

Таким тоном он мог бы поинтересоваться, не будет ли Сара столь любезна передать ему бокал вина.

Но в глазах его едва заметное напряжение, и приходится слегка прикусить губу, чтобы не спугнуть сумасшедшим оскалом. Сара понимает: не у него одного проблемы с доверием. А еще понимает, что Нил расчетливо ставит на прямоту, прекрасно зная, что в его случае подобная тактика обезоруживает. Искушение заставить его поволноваться почти столь же велико, как искушение и впрямь сделать ему больно, но Нил безропотно принял правила Сары, а она умеет быть благодарной.

– Нет, сокровище, – ласково обещает она. – Я сделаю тебе хорошо.

Нил кивает с выражением «я так и знал, просто решил проверить», и прикрывает глаза. Сара против, но пока что – пусть. Пока что она легко трогает полутвердый член, чутко вздрагивающий в ответ на прикосновение, целует головку, касается щелки кончиком языка. Нил приоткрывает губы, выпуская воздух из легких, и замирает в ожидании продолжения, но Сара не планирует продолжать. 

– Раздвинь ноги, – просит она. – Шире. 

Краснеющий Нил – зрелище редкое и исчезающее, и Сара смотрит во все глаза на разливающуюся по щекам краску. Ладно, краска – сильно сказано, румянец едва заметен, но начало положено, а там уж Сара постарается.

Бесцеремонно шлепнув по крепкой ягодице, Сара подтаскивает к себе подушку за угол, подкладывает под приподнятые бедра. Глаза Нила все еще закрыты, и Сара украдкой – будто он не заметит – зарывается лицом в складку между бедром и тазом, под чуть выпирающей косточкой. Нил пахнет гелем для душа и своим особенным запахом – тем, которым пропитываются простыни, когда он встает раньше, тем, который Сара вдыхает до полной потери обоняния. Сара слегка прикусывает кожу, и член Нила, вздрогнув, мажет по щеке. Сара улыбается. Продолжает выцеловывать нежную внутреннюю сторону бедра, почти безволосую, и гладит ягодицы, то и дело невзначай проходясь по промежности ребром ладони, или собирая мошонку в горсть. Когда она отстраняется – щеки Нила ярче, а член – тверже. Так, как и надо.

На звук щелчка Нил приоткрывает глаза и сглатывает, неотрывно следя за тем, как Сара выдавливает любрикант. Она ловит пристальный взгляд и не отпускает его, первый раз надавливая на сжатый анус, втирая гель в кожу. Кружит подушечкой возле самого входа, не проникая внутрь, она даже не касалась себя – а между ног влажно, и жарко, и будто тесно в собственном теле, так хочется потрогать себя. Но Нил перед ней распластан на кровати, прикован к изголовью кровати, беспомощный, покорный, весь в ее власти. Не оторваться. Внутри него горячо и туго, всего лишь один палец, а глаза Нила широко распахиваются, и цепочка наручников звонко клацает, ударившись о прутья. Сара ведет вкруговую, растягивает осторожно, и когда скользить становиться чуточку легче, добавляет второй палец. Колени Нила вздрагивают, словно он собирается свести ноги, но Сара качает головой, мол, не вздумай, и Нил усилием воли удерживает себя раскрытым. Затаив дыхание, Сара слегка сгибает пальцы, гладит чуть шершавое, и Нила подбрасывает на кровати. Сара завороженно нажимает, снова и снова, как на кнопку удовольствия – и она работает исправно – пока Нил не начинает постанывать от каждого толчка. Затем Сара меняет угол, смахивает прядь волос с потного лба и, наклонившись ближе, гладит галстук Нила.

– Тебя кто-нибудь уже трахал, Кэффри? – без обиняков интересуется она, и Нил прячется от ее взгляда, утыкаясь лбом в плечо.

– Ты не могла спросить по-другому?

– Могла, – соглашается Сара. – Но ты совершенно очаровательно краснеешь, как удержаться.

– Я не краснею.

– Конечно, ни в коем случае. Так что, тебя…

– Да, – ошарашивает Нил признанием.

Сара настолько удивлена, что даже перестает двигаться.

– Я хочу знать все!

Нил с досадой выдыхает через нос и напрягается, будто и правда надеется вырваться из стальной хватки.

– Давай потом.

– Давай сейчас. – Сара отстраняется, лишая Нила ласки, и садится на пятки в ожидании. – Иначе я соберу вещи и уйду, а ключи отдам Питеру.

Нил обреченно закатывает глаза. Он, конечно, не верит, что она на такое способна, но проверять вряд ли захочет. И правда: после минуты сомнений Нил сдается.

– В тюрьме, – говорит он. И спешит объяснить при виде округлившихся глаз Сары. – Даже не думай. Только один раз.

Подступившее к горлу беспокойство откатывает, и раз Сара не разбередила по незнанию серьезную травму, а тон Нила напряжен лишь потому, что ему не охота делиться личным – то можно помучить его еще немного.

– Вряд ли был недостаток желающих, – непринужденно замечает она, принимаясь снова поглаживать ложбинку между ягодиц Нила.

– О, поверь мне, – самодовольство в его голосе мешается с отвращением. – Но я умею выкручиваться, ты же знаешь.

– Да-а, ты вообще скользкий парень, – соглашается Сара и в подтверждение своих слов вставляет в него сразу три пальца, до костяшек. У Нила перехватывает дыхание, он охает и явно пытается расслабиться. Сара гладит свободной рукой напряженный пресс, целует колено. – И что, ты нашел себе папочку?

Сообразить ответ у Нила занимает добрых пару секунд.

– Почему от тебя это звучит настолько отвратительно?

– Я стараюсь, – улыбается Сара.

– Если тебе так угодно. Я выполнял его заказы в пределах разумного, а он в ответ поддерживал легенду.

– О том, что ты его сахарный мальчик, – тянет Сара и принимается медленно трахать его горстью.

Нил замолкает надолго, его грудь вздымается, в ямке между ключиц скапливается пот.

– А потом он соблазнился идеей, – неожиданно догадывается Сара. А кто бы не соблазнился?

Нил кивает, тяжело дыша, вертит задницей, подаваясь навстречу – все еще невозможно тугой, но уже привыкший, приспособившийся. Жаждущий большего.

– Ты сам себя перехитрил, – смеется Сара. На покрасневшей головке выступает капля смазки, и Сара, наклонившись, пробует ее на вкус. – И как было?

– Следует… не только выбирать из зол наименьшее… – задыхается Нил и теряет нить мысли, приходится ему помочь.

– Но и извлекать из них то хорошее, что в них может быть. Нил, если ты будешь в постели цитировать Цицерона, я могу перепутать тебя с Моззи... – А затем до нее доходит, и она начинает безудержно улыбаться. – Тебе понравилось!

Нил не отвечает, он постанывает, вцепившись в прутья до побелевших костяшек, крутит задом, насаживается на пальцы. Рука ноет от напряжения, и Сара решает, пора.

Круглая головка искусственного члена неумолимо раздвигает кольцо мышц, дырка раскрывается неохотно, туго. Нил, кажется, перестает дышать, и Сара легонько шлепает его по ноге.

– Дыши. Расслабься.

Нил шумно выдыхает и сообщает невпопад:

– Я больше не пробовал.

– Ничего. Теперь тебе тоже понравится, – обещает Сара и вталкивает игрушку еще на пару дюймов. 

Пластик погружается в Нила медленно-медленно, Сара никуда не торопится. Грудь Нила влажно поблескивает капельками пота, будто россыпью мелких бриллиантов, и Сара бы рассмеялась над пафосом у себя в голове, но Нилу идет. Ему бы пошло и окунуться в ванну с шампанским, и разлечься на лепестках роз, и украсить комнату подлинниками Дега – просто потому что он чертов Кэффри, со своим чертовым стилем.

– Все хорошо? – спрашивает Сара, вставив фаллоимитатор до конца.

– Мм-хм, – кивает Нил, но видно – он даже пошевельнуться боится. Сара перебирается выше, перебрасывает ногу через его бедра и нежно целует в губы. Усаживается на твердый член и ерзает на нем, дразня. Нил всхлипывает и стонет, и подается навстречу, и безумно хочется отодвинуть в сторону промокшую насквозь ткань и надеться на него, почувствовать всю горячую длину внутри. Сара так и планирует сделать, только вот…

Она отклоняется назад, прогибаясь в пояснице и крепко зафиксировав бедра Нила коленями. Находит торчащий между его ягодиц конец резинового члена и ощупывает основание. Где-то там должна быть… ага, вот она.

Нил вскрикивает и выгибается. Сара едва удерживается на нем, но ловит равновесие и ложится на вздрагивающую грудь, рассматривает искаженное наслаждением лицо близко-близко. Как бы Нил ни нравился ей при полном параде, такой – вспотевший, раскрасневшийся, дрожащий – он нравится ей даже больше.

– Сара… Сара, пожалуйста… – задыхается он. – Пожалуйста!

– Пожалуйста что?

– Что-нибудь! Сделай что-нибудь. Что угодно! Дотронься…

– Ты так сладко просишь, м-м-м… – Сара трется о вздрагивающий член клитором и жмурится от удовольствия. Глаза Нила подозрительно блестят – может, даже удастся довести его до слез, если подразнить еще, но Сара вот-вот сама расплачется.

Она сдвигает трусики, как и хотелось, и насаживается одним движением до конца, и внутри наконец твердо, и много, и идеально хорошо. Сара даже немного чувствует вибрацию через тело Нила, и от того заводится еще сильней. Она понимает, ей много не потребуется, но Нил тоже на грани, а Сара еще не наигралась.

– Не вздумай кончить, пока я не скажу, – приказывает она и начинает двигаться.

Ощущение вседозволенности пьянит. Она полностью контролирует ситуацию, она выбирает скорость, и угол, и беззастенчиво гладит себя между ног под обжигающим взглядом Нила, и иногда, когда ей вздумается, заводит руку за спину и вталкивает постепенно выскальзывающий вибратор глубже. Нил извивается внизу, кусает губы. Запрокидывает голову, позволяя любоваться длинной шеей, и беспрестанно гремит цепью наручников – кожа на запястьях уже напухла и покраснела. Сара нежно обхватывает их поверх браслетов.

– Перестань, ты делаешь себе больно. Держись лучше, вот так. Господи. Надеюсь… а-ах… Надеюсь, здесь хорошая звукоизоляция, иначе мне будет неловко смотреть в глаза Джун.

Сара увеличивает темп, и Нил, зажмурившись, прикусывает губу. Он, кажется, вот-вот прокусит ее до крови, и Сара недовольно касается шершавого подбородка. Несмотря на садистские порывы, Нила хочется беречь. Как сокровище. Как предмет искусства. Оргазм накрывает штормом, мощный как никогда, протряхивает до кончиков пальцев, пульсирует наслаждением по всему телу. Сара позволяет себе на несколько мгновений безвольно обмякнуть на Ниле, все еще ощущая его внутри. Он до сих пор твердый как камень, не смеет ослушаться приказа. 

– Хороший, послушный мальчик, – бормочет Сара и, собрав себя в кулак, соскальзывает с Нила. Тот всхлипывает, но что он может поделать? Сара улыбается и сыто потягивается.

– Перестань, – мотает головой Нил. – Я не могу больше.

– Конечно можешь. Ты себя недооцениваешь, – мурлычет Сара, обхватывая основание вибратора. Тянет его на себя, и Нил тянется следом, насколько наручники позволяют, не желая отдавать. – Дай сюда, жадина.

У Нила в жизни много с чем непорядок, но только не с самооценкой. Ему просто нужно все и сразу, и Сара не собирается потакать его прихотям.

Она выключает вибрацию и трахает Нила игрушкой, пока он не начинает умолять – без задней мысли, без примеси расчета. Он и правда готов на все, лишь бы ему позволили кончить. Он дрожит, разводит ноги широко, до предела, выгибается, упираясь затылком в подушку. Из-под колен к ягодицам сбегают капли пота, и Саре самой невыносимо жарко, и снова ноет внутри пустотой, хочется Нила в себя, себе, без остатка. 

– Давай, сокровище, – просит она и опять нажимает кнопку. Член Нила вздрагивает, на живот, где уже скопилась небольшая лужица, скатывается еще одна капля. – Тебе достаточно. – И чуть меняет угол, вгоняя вибратор неглубоко, но ровно куда надо. 

Нил дергается, переворачиваясь на бок, упираясь пятками в кровать, вцепляется зубами в подушку и кричит. Саре почти страшно, что он сейчас вывихнет себе руку, или еще как покалечится, но он лишь выплескивается себе на живот толчками, и ритмично сжимается вокруг вибрирующего пластика.

– Убери-и, – заплетающимся языком просит Нил. 

На этот раз Сара слушается, понимая: ему слишком. Ей самой – слишком. Между ног мокро, низ живота тянет горячо и сладко. Сара вытаскивает из Нила вибратор и тут же теряет его в складках сбитого одеяла. Дрожа от нетерпения, сгребает с тумбочки предусмотрительно оставленные там ключи. Замок не поддается с первого раза, пальцы трясутся. Нил с тихим стоном роняет руки на кровать – наверняка затекли, но Саре не до того. Она подползает выше, перекидывает ногу через Нила, оказываясь прямо над его лицом, и опускается вниз. Нил бесполезен, Сара двигается сама, трется об услужливо подставленный язык, всхлипывая от удовольствия и досады – наслаждение гудит низко и мощно в крови, но недостаточно, недостаточно! Нил плывет после оргазма, он весь расхристанный, растраханный, размазанный, и от того его хочется еще больше, жестче. Сара отчаянно дергает бедрами, вжимаясь в рот Нила, полностью садясь ему на лицо.

– Лижи! – предполагалось приказом, но звучит мольбой, и Сара злится на себя, вымещая на Ниле. Запускает руки в его волосы, сжимает кулаки, натягивая. – Вылижи меня, скажи спасибо как следует.

Чувствовать его улыбку там – невозможно и неожиданно возбуждает сильней. Нил наконец соскребает себя в одно целое, одной рукой придерживает Сару за талию, а другой пробирается ей между ног. Вставляет два пальца сразу глубоко и качает, будто на волнах, принимаясь посасывать клитор. Удовольствие прошивает резко и коротко, как удар хлыста, на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Сара сваливается с Нила последним усилием только из-за мысли, что ему нечем дышать.

Нил не говорит ничего, а Саре лень шевелить языком. Она нащупывает руку Нила, обхватывает запястье – тонкое, но не настолько, чтобы пальцы сомкнулись. На мгновение вспыхивает глупое желание снова защелкнуть на нем один наручник, а другой – на себе. Будто так получится удержать его рядом подольше.

Нил никуда не собирается, судя по его блаженной улыбке и расслабленной позе – точнее сказать, он как обмяк там, где она его оставила, так и не в состоянии пошевелиться. Но Сара успела выучить за свою жизнь, что вещи крадут, а люди уходят. А Нил – не то, что можно удержать, наручниками ли, браслетом на ноге, или чувствами, настоящими или не очень. 

– Попрощайся со мной, – просит Сара в приступе сентиментальности.

– Что? – Нил слегка приоткрывает глаза. – Ты уходишь?

– Нет. Когда ты уйдешь.

– Хорошо, – говорит Нил, и Сара знает, что он врет.

– Хорошо, – улыбается она, и делает вид, что верит.


End file.
